supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Juan, Jose and Antonio vandalize all PowerPoint presentations and games
Game A (Candy Crush Saga) Preparation Aunt Theresa: "Candy Crush Saga." Cause Jose and Antonio are on Katie's laptop Juan: "Jose and Antonio! Let's replace them with naked women, naughty language and swears! This is going to be fun!" Effect Katie: "Ready to play Candy Crush Saga?" Alice: "Okay!" notices the bad things on the slide Katie: "Suck my balls, you motherfucking bitch!" tridecaplets, Brett and Joel gasp but the triplets laugh Kelly: "I think that it is Juan, Jose and Antonio who did it!" Katie: "You think so?" Juan: "Teamwork!" Katie: (gasps) "It IS you three!" Juan: "No, it wasn't." Katie: "Yeah, right." Aftermath Aunt Theresa: "They were so grounded." Katie: "JUAN DIEGO, JOSE LUIS AND ANTONIO FRANCESCO! YOU THREE ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR ONE WEEK AND SIX DAYS, WHICH MEANS NO SCREENTIME FOR 2 DAYS, YOU WILL DO HOMEWORK, ESPECIALLY HOMESCHOOL WORK FOR YOUR GROUNDING TIME, NO FRIENDS FOR 4 DAYS AND YOU WILL NOT PLAY OUTSIDE UNTIL TOMORROW!" Juan: "You are one dead bitch!" Game B (Who Am I?) Preparation Cause triplets are on Katie's desktop Effect Katie: "Ready to play Who Am I?" Sarah, Brett and Joel: "I am! I am!" notices rude comments about the tridecaplets Katie: "I hate the tridecaplets. They sound like Shit! They smell like Shit." Sarah: "It should be Juan, Jose and Antonio." Katie: "I knew it." (gasps) "Not you three again!" Aftermath Aunt Theresa: "My sister swang her nephews to the center." Katie: "JUAN DIEGO, JOSE LUIS AND ANTONIO FRANCESCO, do you think this is funny?! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 15 DAYS, WHICH MEANS NO SCREENTIME FOR 5 DAYS, no XBOX, NO FRIENDS FOR 7 DAYS, AND NO OUTSIDE PLAYING FOR 3 DAYS!" Game C (Hudsonopoly) Preparation Aunt Theresa: "Also called Monopoly." Cause Jose and Antonio are on Katie's chromebook Antonio: "Let's put pictures of people dancing Gangnam style!" downloads the pictures of the Gangnam Style people Effect Katie: "Okay! Are you ready to play our family game, Hudsonopoly!" Ryan and Liam: "Yes!" opens the first slide to reveal some pictures of Gangnam style Katie (reading): "Oppa Gangnam Style. Ahhhh, Sexy ladies." Katie: "Did the triplets do it?" Liam: "It was the triplets who did this!" Aftermath Aunt Theresa: "My sister was so angry again." Katie: "AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED JUAN DIEGO, JOSE LUIS AND ANTONIO FRANCESCO, YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR FOUR WEEKS! YOU WILL DO HOMEWORK EVERYDAY! YOU ARE BANNED FROM BEING NEAR TO A SCREEN FOR 10 DAYS, YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM SEEING YOUR FRIENDS outside of school FOR A WEEK AND YOU ARE ALSO BANNED FROM PLAYING OUTSIDE FOR 15 DAYS!" Game D (Mathematics Whiz) Preparation Cause Jose and Antonio are on Katie's MacBook, replacing every math problem with pictures of surgeries Effect Katie: "Ready to play Mathematics Whiz?" Brett and Joel: "Yes! We're ready!" reveals the first slide to notice 5 pictures of surgeries Brett: "Yuck." Joel: "I think Juan, Jose and Antonio did it." Katie: "I wasn't so pleased when I heard this." Aftermath Aunt Theresa: "My sister brought her nephews over to the couch". Katie: "JUAN DIEGO HUDSON, JOSE LUIS HUDSON, AND ANTONIO FRANCESCO HUDSON, YOU have gone too far this time! You WILL BE GROUNDED FOR A YEAR, WHICH MEANS NO SCREENTIME FOR 5 MONTHS, YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM YOUR FRIENDS FOR HALF A DOZEN, WHICH MEANS SIX! AND YOU WILL ALSO NOT PLAY OUTSIDE FOR A MONTH!" Game E (Guess the Tridecaplet) Preparation Aunt Theresa: "They were given one more chance." Cause [Juan, Jose and Antonio are on Katie's Surface, replacing the pictures of the tridecaplets with the music Giuseppe Todaro's biological brothers made and screenshots of the show Unstoppable Missy Floorz] Effect Katie: "Are you guys ready to play Guess the Tridecaplet?" Tridecaplets: "That's us!" gets on the first slide, then plays All of Me Crush Aunt Theresa, Grandma Susie, Grandpa Tom, the tridecaplets, Brett and Joel gasp, then cover their ears Julia: "The triplets have done it again!" Aftermath Aunt Theresa: "After ruining five games and PowerPoints, my sister was so angry again." Katie: "That does it! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RUINED ALL GAMES AND POWERPOINTS! You have really crossed the line this time! FROM NOW ON, YOU WILL BE GROUNDED SIX YEARS WHICH MEANS NO FRIENDS FOR 2 YEARS, NO SCREENTIME FOR A YEAR, YOU WILL NOT PLAY OUTSIDE FOR 3 YEARS!!! AFTER YOUR 12 MINUTES, GO WRITE AN ESSAY ON WHAT YOU DONE AND SORRY LETTERS TO THE GAME PARTICIPANTS!" sends the triplets to the Naughty Tuffet Jose: "You're a faggot to make us go to the Naughty Tuffet!" Katie: "Do not say that to me, Jose." Katie: "STAY IN HERE UNTIL ME, MY SISTER AND MY MOTHER MOVE THE TUFFETS TO YOUR ROOM AND SPANK THREE OF YOUR REAR ENDS!!!!!!!!!!" 4 minutes of their timeout, Katie sends the triplets to their room, then she, Aunt Theresa and Grandma Susie move the Naughty Tuffets to their room Aunt Theresa, and Grandma Susie go to the triplets' room with wooden spoons and hit their butts Juan, Jose and Antonio: "OW! MOM, AUNTIE, AND GRANDMA!" Grandma Susie: "THAT SHOULD NOT HURT AT LEAST ONE TINY BIT!" Antonio: "HOPE YOU THREE F*** IN A WAR IN SYRIA!" adults spank them ten billion trillion million times harder All: YOU THREE LIKE TO ACT TOUGH BUT HATE SPANKINGS AND ACT LIKE F****** WIMPS WHEN WE DO IT? WELL WE WILL DO IT HARDER! BE MEN AND TOUGHEN THE F*** UP! picks up the rocky statue of Great-Grandmother Paige and throws it on Aunt Theresa Aunt Theresa: "OW!!!!!! MY (bleeping) ANKLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S GOTTA HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and Antonio spank Katie and Grandma Susie with the wooden spoons while Aunt Theresa who has a broken ankle watches in horror Katie an Grandma Susie: "JOSE AND ANTONIO, STOP ATTACKING US WITH THE WOODEN SPOONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jose and Antonio: "THE SPANKING YOU ARE GETTING IS HARDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" twins spank the mom and grandma ten times harder ambulance walks by the Hudson doorstep Ambulance: "Ladies, are you okay?" Katie, Aunt Theresa and Grandma Susie: crying The twins spanked us and Juan threw the Great-Grandmother Paige statue at me." Ambulance: "I will take three of you women to the hospital to make all three of you recover from the hurtness." recovering from the hurtness, Katie, Aunt Theresa and Grandma Susie decided on Baskin Robbins. Going to Baskin Robbins Aunt Theresa: "Me, Brett and Joel, my sister and my mother along with their tridcapulet children and cousins were going to Baskin Robbins." Jose and Antonio are in their bedrooms, screaming, crying, howling and throwing tantrums hear a loud, crashing sound Alice: "Oh no mom, what is that?" Juan, Jose and Antonio: "CAN WE HAVE BANANA BROWNIES!?" Katie: "No!" Juan, Jose and Antonio: "ARE WE HAVING BANANA BROWNIES?!" Katie: "No! Are you guys banana brownies?" Juan, Jose and Antonio: "ARE WE HAVING BANANA BROWNIES?!" Katie: "You are not eating brownies. You guys are only having bananas." Juan: "WE WANT BROWNIES! WE HATE BANANAS!" Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Abby, Julia, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Alice and Milo run up to Katie and get a banana brownie for themselves Katie: "Does Baskin Robbins sound to you?" Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Abby, Julia, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Alice and Milo: "YES!" Juan, Jose and Antonio: "THROW EVERY BANANA AWAY IN THE TRASH! WE JUST WANTED A BROWNIE!" Katie: "NO! You three are each getting one banana and that's final! The bananas are NOT going in the trash!" Jose and Antonio run to to the playground to meet their friends, Steven, Chester, William and Gabe Ryan: "Mom! The triplets are running away!" cut to: Grandma Susie, Grandpa Tom, Aunt Theresa, Brett, Joel, Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Abby, Julia, Amanda, Sarah, Kelly, Alice and Milo are chasing the triplets like furious hyenas parents of Steven, Chester, William and Gabe quickly stare at Steven, Chester, William and Gabe Katie: "KIDS! DON'T GO GET THEM NEAR YOU!" Antonio: "Can't catch us, smelly butt!" blows out a raspberry on Alice 19 people and the parents of Steven, Chester, William and Gabe stare at Juan, Jose, Antonio, Steven, Chester, William and Gabe Jose: "Oh no, they're getting us?" Grandpa Tom: "Oh yes we are! Just you wait till we get you home!" Jose and Antonio throw 400 rocks and bricks on 27 people, causing them to be injured and knocked down hits the parents of Steven, Chester, William and Gabe bites all the adults hits his tridecaplet siblings and Chester aggressively attack Brett while William and Gabe aggressively attack Joel parents take him home Ellen (Steven's mother): "I'm Steven's mother." Carl (Steven's father): "I'm Steven's father." parents take him home Chester: "NO, PLEASE!!! I WANT TO PLAY WITH THOSE LITTLE BOYS!!!!." Arlene (Chester's mother): "I'm Chester's mother." James (Chester's father): "We'll be late for Tammy's birthday party!" parents take him home Marisol (William's mother): "I'm William's mother." Daryl (William's father): "I'm William's father." parents take him home Janet (Gabe's mother): "I'm Gabe's mother." Kevin (Gabe's father): "I'm Gabe's father." Katie: "I called your friends parents and told them you are never allowed to play with them ever again." Baskin Robbins Aftermath Aunt Theresa: "My sister saw my adoptive triplet nephews eating Baskin Robbins." Jose and Antonio are eating Baskin Robbins foods Katie: "BOYS! HOW DID YOU GOT THESE FOODS?" Antonio: "We ordered them from your Visa credit card along with your cell phone, ya horse-banging skank!" Katie: "YOU KNOW WHAT, JUAN, JOSE AND ANTONIO, I'M THROWING THEM IN THE TRASH!" Jose: "If you do that, I'll blow up the house with a pipe bomb! I will also blow up the neighborhood and kill everyone!" cancelled the Baskin Robbins order Katie: "I can't believe what happened earlier, After Juan, Jose and Antonio vandalized all 5 games and powerpoints, I sent them to the Naughty Tuffet, but they said the F word to me, so I sent them to their room and me, my sister and my mother moved the tuffet to their room and arrived with wooden spoons, while me, my sister and my mother spanked Juan, Jose and Antonio, Juan threw the statue at Theresa's face, hurting her ankle, then Jose and Antonio spanked Katie and Susie with the wooden spoons, making the three women cry when an ambulance arrived at the doorstep, then the ambulance took the women to the hospital recovering from the hurtness, and when the women recovered from the hurtness, Katie, Theresa and Susie decided on Baskin Robbins, Katie gave the tridcapulet siblings banana brownes while Juan, Jose and Antonio got nothing but just a banana, those boys told that the bananas are going in the trash, but they're not, after that, Juan, Jose and Antonio raced to the playground to meet their friends, Steven, Chester, William and Gabe while being chased by Katie, Theresa, Susie, Tom, Ellen, Carl, Arlene, James, Marisol, Darryl, Janet, Kevin, the tridcapulet siblings and Brett and Joel, Juan blew out a raspberry at Alice, Juan, Jose and Antonio threw 400 rocks at the adults, the siblings and the cousins, causing them to be injured and knocked down, Juan hit the parents of Steven, Chester, William and Gabe, Jose bit all of the adults, Antonio hit all of his tridcapulet siblings and Steven, Chester, William and Gabe aggressivelly attacked Brett and Joel." Movie Time Aunt Theresa: "My sister decided on movie time." Katie: "Alright! Let's watch a movie!" Juan: "Mom, can we watch the movie?" Katie: "No! You, Jose and Antonio will be staying with the sitter while we're gone. You'd better behave or else." The sitter arrives rings the doorbell kicks Sitter on the face bites Sitter on the leg flips Sitter the bird off Katie: "Boys, you do not attack her, that is not nice. I'm so sorry this has happened." Sitter: "It's okay, I am used to it." Hailey takes out her pen and her Babysitting Notebook Katie: "Okay, first I left the snack out for the boys, so they have to eat healthy foods." writes all the information down in the babysitting notebook Katie: "Second, Theresa." Katie: "Third, Susie" Katie: "Fourth, Tom" Katie: "Fifth, Brett" Katie: "And sixth, Joel and also, do not speak to the boys and do not allow them to leave the rule." Aftermath Aunt Theresa: "My sister heard that it's Behavior Modification Camp for the boys." Katie: "It's Behavior Modification Camp for you three." Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:PowerPoint Transcripts Category:Vandalism Transcripts